Diario
by Andianco
Summary: Ichigo es capturada por Dren y hace un trato para volver a su vida normal. Al mismo tiempo u chico de su pasado vuelve a aparecer y cosas extrañas comeinzan a suceder.
1. Capítulo 1 Prologo

Explicación

Esta es una pequeña explicación del fic por que creo que está algo confuso.

La historia es que bueno, se supone que cuando tenía cuatro, a Ichigo la molestaban unos niños. Entonces según ella recuerda llegó un niño a ayudarla una de esas veces. Bueno, pues para agradecerle, Ichigo le da un regalo que es una pulsera de colores y él le da un broche con forma de flor blanca por que le había gustado Ichigo. Ya saben de esas veces cuando somos chiquitos que según nosotros tenemos novio o novia.

En todo caso, Ichigo encuentra el broche años después de eso. La cosa es que cuando va al supermercado a comprar las cosas, se encuentra a Kisshu quien ve el broche y se lo quita para verlo. Él se queda viendo el broche por que le parece conocido y pues quiere saber por que. Cuando se lo devuelve a Ichigo es por que reconoce que el broche es de su madre (la madre de Kisshu).

Nada más fíjense en los pequeños detalles como las heridas o cosas así y más que nada coincidencias que hay entre Kuma y Kisshu para entenderle un poco más a la historia.

Y perdón por hacerlo tan confuso.


	2. Capítulo 2 Diario

Diario

_Diario_

Ichigo estaba en el café sentada en una silla. Sostenía en la mano un broche en forma de una flor mientras lo miraba con mucho interés. Le recordaba a algo que le había sucedido cuando era pequeña, y a la vez le recordaba algo más. Esto eran un grupo de chicos que a veces la molestaban en la calle y ella deseaba que alguien los hiciera desaparecer.

De repente una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Minto- ¿que es eso? (A Ichigo)

Ichigo- Un broche. Es que estaba limpiando mi cuarto y lo encontré entre unas cosas.

Minto- ¡Y para que lo miras tanto?

Ichigo- Pues es que me recuerda a algo. Una vez, cuando estaba en el parque y yo tenía cuatro años, unos niños me estaban molestando. Entonces llegó un niño y me salvó. Luego me dio este broche y se fue. Le pedí que me viera al día siguiente e ese lugar para darle un regalo. Ese día fue la última vez que lo vi.

Lettuce- ¡Que bonita historia!

Ryu- Ichigo, deja de descansar…

Ichigo- Pero si es el primer descanso que tomo.

Ryu- Necesito que vayas a comprar algunas cosas.

Minutos más tarde Ichigo estaba pasando por el parque rumbo al supermercado. Estaba frente a la fuente cuando Kisshu apareció frente a ella.

Kisshu- Hola gatita. (Mira el broche que tiene Ichigo en la mano) ¿Qué es eso? (se lo quita)

Ichigo- ¡Oye! Devuélvemelo.

Kisshu no le responde y sigue viendo el broche. Ichigo salta para intentar alcanzar a Kisshu, pero no lo consigue. Él se eleva un poco más en el aire y sigue viendo el broche.

Ichigo- Kisshu, mas vale que me lo devuelvas (intenta quitárselo de nuevo) es algo muy importante.

Kisshu- Bueno… (Vuelve a elevarse un poco)

Kisshu le lanzó el broche y se fue de ahí.

Ichigo lo atrapó y luego de unos segundos siguió su camino hacia el supermercado.

De regreso en el café.

Ryu- Ichigo¿en donde estabas?

Ichigo- Kisshu apareció y comenzó a molestarme así que no fue mi culpa.

En la guarida de los cimiclones.

Pie- Kisshu¿En donde estabas? (enojado)

Kisshu- Pensando en algún plan y ahora no se me va a escapar esa gatita. Me encargaré de ella hoy mismo..

Esa misma tarde Pie y Tart estaban atacando el parque. Las Mew Mews llegaron y comenzaron a pelear de inmediato con el predásito.

Luego de unos minutos, el predasito golpeó a Ichigo y la lanzó hacía unos arbustos. Kisshu fue hacia ese lugar y, aprovechando que estaba inconsciente, se la llevó a su guarida.

Tiempo después, Ichigo despertó y vio que estaba en un lugar extraño. Estaba acostada en una cama y Kisshu la miraba desde la puerta de la habitación.

Ichigo- ¿Dónde estoy?

Kisshu- En mi habitación. (Ichigo intenta levantarse pero Kisshu la detiene) Pie y Tart no saben que estas aquí así que es mejor que no trates de escapar gatita, ya que lo más probable es que traten de matarte. Ah, tome esto para que no intentes comunicarte con tus amigas. Y tampoco intentes transformarte ya que me encargué de devolverles esa cosa.

Ichigo no sabe que decir.

Ichigo- (a si misma) Creo que tengo algo de hambre.

Kisshu- Ahora espera aquí mientras te traigo algo de comer. (Sale de la habitación)

Sra.- Son 250 yenes. (Mete las cosas en una bolsa)

Un chico le da tres monedas de 100 yenes y ella le devuelve el cambio.

Kuma- Gracias. (sale de la tienda)

Afuera Lettuce pasó frente a la tienda cuando Kuma salía.

Se quedó mirándolo hasta que se fue.

Ya en el café

Lettuce- Se parecía un poco a Kisshu.

Ryu- Creo que fue tú imaginación.

Minto- Sí, después de todo que haría Kisshu en una tienda.

Lettuce- Sí, debo de estar imaginando cosas con todo lo que está pasando.

Minto- Cambiando de tema, que ha habido.

Sakuro- ¿Ryu, si no mal recuerdo dijiste que había una señal de Ichigo?

Ryu- Era solo su pendiente, parece que Kisshu lo planeó muy bien.

Lettuce- ¿Entonces que va a suceder?

Ryu- Por ahora logré que sus padres piensen que va a dormir en casa de una de ustedes, así que aún tenemos tiempo.

Kisshu- Toma gatita. (le da una bolsa de papas, un jugo y una manzana)

Ichigo- ¿de donde sacaste esto?

Kisshu- Si no quieres no te lo comas.

Ichigo- Será mejor que me sueltes por que se van a dar cuenta donde estoy y entonces vas a ver como te irá.

Kisshu- Si yo fuera tu, dejaría de gritar tanto. Aunque, pensándolo bien, creo que podríamos hacer un trato.

Ichigo- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Kisshu- Pues que yo podría dejar que fueras a tu casa y a tu escuela siempre y cuando prometas que no intentarás comunicarte con tus amigas.

Ichigo- (Lo piensa un poco) Está bien.

Kisshu- Deacuerdo, pero hoy tendrás que dormir aquí ya que según se tus padres piensan que vas a dormir y no sería bueno decirles mentiras.

Al día siguiente Ichigo despertó temprano. Extrañada, miró la habitación en la que estaba y se levantó de la cama. Salió a un pasillo y caminó hasta llegar a l puerta de un jardín. Kisshu estaba recargado en ella.

Ichigo- ¿Dónde estoy?

Kisshu- Es una especie de guarida. Ahora una cosa más. Cuando salgas de la escuela tendrás que venir aquí. Y más vale que lo hagas por que te estaré vigilando muy de cerca.

Ichigo- (con voz de triunfo) Es imposible que me vigiles todo el tiempo.

Kisshu- Eso lo tengo arreglado, gatita. Ahopra toma esto. (Le da el celular)

Aquel día Ichigo se la pasó en esa casa. Luego, en la noche volvió a la suya.

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, Ichigo y sus amigas, estaban hablando.

Mimi- ¿Ya escucharon del chico nuevo?

Megan- Sí¿me pregunto como será?

Mimi- dicen que se ve muy bien.

Megan- yo espero que vaya a entrar en nuestro grupo.

Ichigo- ¿Me preguntó como será?

Mimi- Habrá que averiguarlo.

Ichigo- Saben, hace unos días estaba limpiando mi habitación y encontré un broche. Me recordó a un niño que me ayudó cuando era pequeña. ¿No sería bueno que fuera Mark y que nos hubiéramos vuelto a encontrar?

Mimi- Eso sería el destino.

Ichigo- Sí.

Más tarde Ichigo iba por el pasillo platicando distraídamente con sus amigas. Se adelantó un poco sin darse cuenta y como estaba muy distraída chocó con alguien.

Kuma- ¿estás bien?

Ichigo- Sí. (Contesta apenada) Fue mi culpa. Perdón.

Kuma- No hay problema. (Se va)

Mimi- ¿Cómo era?

Ichigo- ¿Quién?

Megan- Acabas de chocar con el chico nuevo¿qué tal era?

Ichigo- Estaba bien, pero no lo vi mucho, se fue casi de inmediato.

Más tarde, durante la salida, Lettuce y Minto esperaban en la salida de la escuela de Ichigo.

Minto- Ryu dijo que viniéramos a ver si averiguábamos algo nuevo, pero no creo que resulte.

Lettuce- Pero hay que encontrar a Ichigo.

Minto- Sí, lo se.

Lettuce- ¡Mira! (señala a un chico como a dos metros de ellas) Ese fue el chico que vi en esa tienda.

Minto- (Saca su celular y le toma una foto) Creo que sí se parece un poco. Le mostraré la foto a Ryu.

Al día siguiente en la mañana, Ichigo, Mimi y Megan se dirigían a un salón. Entraron a él y fueron con una de las chicas.

Mimi- Ese es.

Chica- Si sigue así muy pronto va a ser muy popular.

Mimi- ¿Me pregunto si tendrá novia?

Chica- No lo se, aún no le han preguntado.

Megan- Ichigo, pregúntale tú.

Ichigo- ¿Por qué yo?

Mimi- yo lo haré.

Mimi fue hacia el chico y le dije algo. Él le dijo un par de cosas y luego Mimi regresó con sus amigas.

Mimi- ¿a que no adivinan que me pidió?

Megan- ¿Qué? (emocionada)

Mimi- Que le mostrara la escuela en el descanso.

Megan- Que buena suerte.

Ichigo- Pero nos cuentas lo que suceda.

Mimi- Claro que sí.

Megan- ¿Qué tal si vamos de compras luego de la escuela?

Mimi- Claro.

Ichigo- Está bien.

Ya más tarde en el parque… Las mew mews estaban en una batalla contra Kisshu y un predásito.

Minto- Dinos donde está Ichigo.

Kisshu- No.

Continuaron peleando hasta que apareció el caballero azul y comenzó a enfrentarse a Kisshu.

Mientras Ichigo se despedía de Megan y Mimi ya después de ir de compras. Se acerco sin querer a donde estaban las mew mews y ahí puedo ver cuando el Caballero Azul hería a Kisshu en el brazo derecho. Kisshu se fue después de eso.

Ichigo fue en ese momento a una banca. Saco un pedazo de papel y se lo dio a Mini Mew para que lo llevara al café. Luego se fue.

Ryu recició el mensaje en el café justo cuando las mew mews llegaban.

Puddin- ¿Qué es eso?

Ryu- es un mensaje de Ichigo. Dice que está bien y que no nos preocupemos, que hizo un trato y puede ir a la escuela y a su casa, pero no puede venir a aquí…

Al otro día, Ichigo, Mimi y Megan están en el jardín de la escuela. Llega Kuma y ellas lo saludan. Ichigo nota que tiene en el brazo una herida muy parecida a la que el Caballero Azul le hizo a Kisshu.

Ichigo -¿Qué es eso?

Kuma-Ah¿esto? –Señala la herida- Me lo hice ayer con un alambre cuando estaba trabajando en mi casa.

Ichigo-Está bien.

Ichigo estaba haciendo la tarea aquel día. Al darse cuenta de que estaba sola decidió entrar al cuarto de Kisshu.

Fue hacia el lugar y abrió la puerta. Comenzó a ver lo que había alrededor hasta que vio una mochila junto al armario. Fue hacía él y abrió la puerta. Adentro estaba un uniforme como el de su escuela. En ese momento se escucho que alguien cerraba la llave del agua en el baño, y decidió salir del cuarto. Se quedó junto a la puerta que estaba casi cerrada. Kisshu entró a la habitación con su ropa normal mientras examinaba su brazo y pensaba. Ichigo decidió que era mejor irse de ahí.

Se queda junto a la puerta que está casi cerrada. Kisshu entra a la habitación con su ropa normal mientras examina su brazo y piensa. Ichigo decide irse de ahí.

"Con lo que encontré ayer en su habitación, me preguntó si realmente estará asistiendo como alumno a está escuela. Y si es así me pregunto quien será. Podría ser él, pero no creo por que está más interesado en Mimi que en mí. Podría se cualquier chico, o talvez aún no lo hace, me preguntó… ¿Quién será? Creo que tendré que investigar un poco"

"Hoy cuando estaba en la escuela Mimi, Megan y yo estábamos en el descanso observando a Kuma mientras hablaba con sus amigos. Nos dimos cuenta de que le dolía cuando movía el brazo derecho aunque no sabemos porque. Fuimos a preguntarles a sus amigos pero tampoco sabían nada, Mimi se preocupó un poco."

Kisshu estaba leyendo un pequeño cuaderno rosado. Lo tenía en una mesa mientras leía el final de la página. Luego con su mano izquierda cambió la pagina y continuó leyendo. Ichigo entró a la cocina en ese momento.

Ichigo- Oye¿Qué haces con mi diario¡Dámelo!

Kisshu se levanta de la silla muy sorprendido y da un paso hacia atrás. Ichigo le quita el diario rápidamente y se va a otra habitación de la casa.

Kisshu va con Pie y Tart.

Pie- ¿Donde has estado? –Enojado

Kisshu- Tranquilo, solo he estado haciendo algunas investigaciones en cuanto a los humanos. Estoy investigando un poco para hacer un plan. Así que es mejor que no me molestes.

Pie- ¿Qué le pasó a tu brazo?

Kisshu- No es nada, solo me golpee el brazo con algo.

Sardón- Está bien.

Ichigo- (escribiendo en su diario) Hoy Kisshu se puso a leer mi diario. Espero que no haya visto algunas sospechas que tengo. Mis padres salieron de viaje esta tarde y les dije que me iba a quedar con alguien durante la semana que van a estar fuera de la ciudad…. Parece que tendré que guardar esto mientras este durmiendo aquí"

"El día de hoy me encontré a Kuma en e parque. Me detuve a saludarlo, sin embargo cuando terminé cayó sobre mi y casi me tira. Luego, de un par de segundos más tarde se levantó y me pidió perdón, luego se fue. Me preocupe un poco, pero solo por poco tiempo. Volví a la casa. Kisshu ya estaba ahí para ver que llegara."

"Las chicas me dijeron que Kisshu ha estado participando en algunas peleas, sin embargo parece que no tiene mucho entusiasmo. Supongo que es por que yo no estoy ahí. Bueno, al menos eso es bueno. Talvez se detenga o me deje ir."

"Ayer en la escuela parecía que Kuma no se sentía bien. Le preguntamos que le sucedía pero dijo que no era nada y que todo estaba bien. Me preocupé un poco por eso. Hoy ni siquiera fue. ¿Me pregunto si no estará enfermo? Mimi si que estaba preocupada por él.

Yo aún sigo pensando un poco en si Kisshu estará asistiendo a mi escuela para vigilarme. Por eso decidí ir a investigar a su habitación. Talvez encuentre algo que me sirva de pista. Sin embargo no pude ver nada. Cuando abrí la puerta él estaba ahí, aunque por suerte estaba dormido. Al día siguiente pude entrar pero no descubrí nada."

_**Se escucha la voz de Sakuro y se interrumpe la escena.**_

_**Sakuro- ¿Qué es eso?**_

_**Ryu- Son algunos mensajes que me mandó Ichigo.**_

_**Sakuro- Ya veo.**_

"Aún tengo sospechas de quien puede ser. He estado investigando un poco en la escuela pero aún no tengo nada. Por cierto, hoy Kuma no se veía bien. No quise preguntarle por que no me iba a decir. Mimi se preocupó más por él."

"Normalmente, Kisshu siempre checa que esté en su casa durante las tardes y que vaya directo a la mía durante las noches. Últimamente ha dejado de hacerlo. Supongo que es por que sabe que… bueno, ha dejado de hacerlo. Aunque aún lo hace muchas veces."

"El día de hoy Mimi me pidió que siguiera a Kuma durante la tarde. Yo lo hice. Cuando salimos de la escuela esperé a que se fuera y luego comencé a seguirlo. Caminé varias calles y luego vi que entraba a una cafetería. Un par de segundos más tarde salió junto con unos chicos. Luego de eso me fui. Un rato más tarde cuando iba de regreso a la casa me lo encontré de nuevo en el parque. Me saludo, aunque me pareció que no estaba bien. De hecho casi se desmayó de nuevo, se disculpo y luego de eso se fue de ahí. Ese día Kisshu no apareció para nada por la casa. Al día siguiente Kuma fue a la escuela y no se veía bien. De hecho, tenía varios moretones y heridas, y parece que su brazo no está bien. Ese día Kisshu fue a la casa y tampoco se veía muy bien, tenía algunas heridas. Supongo que es por las peleas. Pero aún así… ¿me pregunto que le sucede?"

"El día de hoy estaba en la cocina con mi tarea. Kisshu estaba en la casa cuando llegó Pie y fue con él. (Ellos todavía no saben que estoy aquí) Le preguntó que le sucedía, supongo que por todos los raspones que tenía. Estuvo en la casa varias horas preguntándole. Luego de que Kisshu le dijo que estaba todo bien se fue, aunque creo que no le creyó."

"Últimamente Kisshu pasa mucho tiempo en la casa, pero no como antes que me vigilaba todo el tiempo. Ahora se la pasa en su habitación y muchas veces cuando veo dentro está dormido. ¿Realmente me pregunto que le sucede? Creo que comienzo a preocuparme un poco. Mimi también está preocupada por Kuma, cada día se ve peor"

"Hoy Kuma tampoco fue a la escuela. Mimi realmente estaba preocupada por él. Luego cuando fui a la casa Kisshu no estaba para ver si había llegado. Llegó un poco más tarde, no se veía bien, de hecho se veía bastante mal. Yo estaba en el jardín cuando llegó, se acercó a mí. Iba a decirme algo, pero se desmayo antes de hacerlo. Luego de acostarlo Tart se quedo cuidándolo mientras yo me iba al café. A estas alturas ya saben que estoy aquí aunque no les importa demasiado. Kisshu accedió a lo del café hace como un mes. "

**Se interrumpe de nuevo la escena**

**Ryu- Esto fue cuando ya había vuelto al café y parecía que todo estaba normal.**

**Sakuro- Eso fue luego de lo de navidad.**

**Ryu- Así es. Esos días Ichigo actuaba como si nada sucediera, pero parece que era todo lo contrario. **

"Kisshu ya casi no participa en las peleas. ¿Me pregunto que le pasa? Cuando o hace no se ve bien. Esto comienza a preocuparme seriamente."

Hoy por la mañana fui a la casa. Talvez así pueda descubrir algo. Entré a su habitación para investigar un poco más y lo vi ahí. Pero no estaba en su cama, sino junto al armario. Tenía puesto el pantalón del uniforme, pero no la camisa. Parece que se había desmayado o algo así. Lo acosté con mucho trabajo y luego hice algunas cosas. No se veía bien, tenía varios raspones en los brazos y muchos moretones. ¿Me pregunto por que? Ese día no fui a la escuela. Al día siguiente Mimi me dijo que Kuma no había ido a la escuela. Ella esta muy preocupada por él."

"Hoy decidí volver a seguir a Kuma. Estos días casi no ha ido a la escuela. Pasó lo mismo que la otra vez así que pensé que todo estaba bien. Luego pase por un callejón y lo vi ahí. Estaba recargado contra la pared. Los chicos con los que había salido de la cafetería estaban unos metros más adelante. Fui con él y le pregunté que hacía ahí. Se desmayó de inmediato y luego unos segundos después se levantó. Me pidió disculpas por eso y se fue de ahí muy rápido. Ese día Kisshu no apareció por la casa en todo el día. Tampoco se aseguro de que legara a la mía. No lo vi en todo el día."

"Hoy Kuma no fue a la escuela. De hecho, estos últimos días Kuma casi no va a la escuela. Mimi está muy preocupada y yo también. Tengo algunas sospechas, pero no puedo ver si son ciertas. Espero que Kisshu no se haya enterado de ellas. Muchas veces cuando me encuentro con Kuma el me saluda, aunque no se ve nada bien. Muchas veces ha estado a punto de desmayarse. Luego de unos segundos reacciona y me pide perdón. Kisshu no ha aparecido por la casa desde ese día. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?"

"Hoy Kuma faltó de nuevo a la escuela. Realmente me preocupa. Kisshu casi no sale de la casa. No se ve bien y se la pasa mucho en su habitación. Esto me preocupa mucho. ¿Me pregunto que sucede?"

"Hoy pasé por el callejón y los vi irse. Luego lo vi a él ahí. Fui hacia allá y cuando estuve frente a Kuma, él se desmayó sobre mí. Está vez no intento disculparse ni nada, solo se quedó ahí. No sabía que hacer así que me quedé ahí hasta que despertara. Cuando lo hizo me pidió que lo ayudara a volver a su casa, Yo lo hice."

"Esa noche Kisshu durmió muy tranquilo.

Los siguientes días Kuma fue mejorando, yo iba todos los días a su casa. Una semana después volvió a la escuela y los días pasaron muy tranquilos. Un día durante el descanso me llevó a un lugar sin gente en la escuela y ahí me dio las gracias por ayudarlo. Luego me dijo que él ya se había encargado de todo. Me dio una cosa y me dijo que todo había acabado. Luego de eso se fue.

Entonces lo entendí todo. Así como me defendió de unos niños cuando yo era pequeña, ahora lo había hecho lo mismo. Salvo por que eran más grandes y más peligrosos. Me había ayudado de nuevo y me había devuelto el regalo que yo le había dado unos años atrás.

Días más tarde Kuma fue transferido a una escuela en otra ciudad."

**Se interrumpe de nuevo la escena. Ryu y Sakuro están en el laboratorio del café.**

**Ryu- durante toda esta historia parece que son una misma persona. Pero al final Ichigo aclara que son dos personas diferentes.**

**Sakuro- Ya veo. Es increíble que te lo haya prestado, aún después de diez años…**

**Ichigo- Ryu¿ya terminante de leerlo? (entra al laboratorio)**

**Ryu- Sí, aquí lo tienes.**

**Ichigo- Gracias.**

**Ichigo salió del café y se dirigió hacia el parque. Ahí se encontró con un chico quien, al verla, se levantó de la banca en donde estaba.**

**Kuma- ¿Leyó todo?**

**Ichigo- Excepto la última página.**

**Ichigo abre el diario en la última página. Ahí hay una hoja pegada. Kuma comienza a leer.**

"**Esta tarde fui a la casa de Kisshu. Recogí un par de cosas. Luego escribí una nota y le deje un regalo. Los pegue en la puerta de su habitación, en donde estaba segura que los vería. Espero le gusten."**

**A continuación Kima miró las dos fotografías que estaban pegadas en la contraportada. En ellas aparecian dos niños sentados en una banca. En la otra, una muchacha estaba de pie frente a un edificio. Detrás de ella estaba un chico que le pasaba su brazo por la cintura. En ambas fotografías Ichigo aparecía usando un broche de color blanco en forma de flor, en una llevaba un collar de colores, y en la otra llevaba el mismo collar, como una pulsera en su mano derecha. **

**Miró una vez más las fotografías y luego cerró el pequeño cuaderno sin dejar de mirar a la mujer que estaba a su lado.**


End file.
